Como yo nadie te ha amado
by Majo Walles
Summary: YAOI - Todo el mundo le había dicho que Sasuke se iría en algún momento, pero el no les presto atención.


**Como yo, nadie te ha amado**

**Resumen**: Todo el mundo le había dicho que Sasuke se iría en algún momento, pero el no les presto atención.

**Categoría: **Naruto

**Personaje:** Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha

**Géneros**: Romance.

**Clasificación**: G

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos

**Capitulo: **1

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers**: Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, la música de fondo tampoco, sólo los ocupo por que mi mente atrofiada aun no sabe hacer originales

º0º0º0º0º0º

Naruto miró por la ventana nuevamente, la lluvia volvía a caer por ella y su corazón se volvía a destrozar.

Sasuke había desaparecido del hospital y nada podía hacer por ir a buscarlo ya que la Hokage se lo había prohibido.

Se paró y fue a preparar su plato de comida favorito, nada podía hacer al respecto y eso le partía el alma.

Yo no vi las flores marchitar  
>ni ese frió en tus ojos al mirar<br>no, no vi la realidad  
>me ibas a dejar<p>

—Sasuke —volvió a suspirara por enésima vez esa tarde.

Todo el mundo le había dicho que Sasuke se iría en algún momento, pero él no les prestó atención.

Dicen que la vida baby, no es como la ves  
>para aprender hay que caer<br>para ganar hay que perder  
>lo di todo por ti<p>

¿Cuanto tiempo pasó desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos en el campo de entrenamiento? Ya ni siquiera era capaz de recordarlo.

El cielo se nublaba cada vez más y los truenos alumbraban la habitación y su vista se centro en la cama. Se dejó caer en ella, sin tomar en cuenta el sonido del hervidor, que le indicaba que estaba lista el agua.

Hace mucho tiempo se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos, nada podía hacer para cambiarlo. Estaba inevitablemente enamorado de Sasuke.

Llore y llore y jure que no iba a perderte  
>trate y trate de negar este amor tantas veces<br>Si mis lagrimas fueron en vano  
>si al final yo te ame demasiado<br>como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado

No entendía muy bien por que había pasado todo, ya que la vida había cambiado en 180° el día que se confesó.

Sasuke lo miró y no dijo nada, sólo se acercó y lo volvió a besar, no como la primera vez, no, esta vez fue con sentimiento.

Cada hora una eternidad,  
>cada amanecer un comenzar,<br>ilusiones nada más  
>que fácil fue soñar <p>

—Aparece, por favor —dijo entre sollozos mientras ocultaba su rostro en la almohada.

Recordó la primera vez que se entregó a él. La primera vez que hicieron el amor. Kami-sama sólo eran unos niños y sus cuerpos le exigían hacer cosas de adultos.

Tantas noches de intimidad  
>parecían no acabar<br>nos dejamos desafiar  
>y hoy nada es igual <p>

Se paró y caminó por su sala, mientras se secaba los ojos con rabia. Miró a su alrededor y en una taque de furia botó todo lo que había sobre una mesa. El florero con las flores que había recogido de cerca del lago, ahora estaban esparcidas por el suelo, sin dejar mas que un gran charco de agua y pétalos.

Se que en verdad el amor al final  
>siempre duele<br>no lo pude salvar y hoy  
>voy a pagarlo con creces, baby<br>Si mis lagrimas fueron en vano  
>si al final yo te ame demasiado<br>como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado

Salió de la casa y se dirigió corriendo por los tejados, en dirección a la montaña de los Hokage, poco o nada le interesó que sus amigos lo saludaran o trataran de hablarle cuando pasaba raudo al lado de ellos.

Llegó al lugar y miró al cielo, sintiendo como la lluvia caía sobre su cuerpo, empapándolo por completo.

Esta vez la pasión ha ganado  
>y por eso sigo esperando<br>como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado  
>Solo<br>Llore y llore y jure que no iba a perderte  
>trate y trate de negar este amor tantas veces<br>si mis lagrimas fueron en vano  
>si al final yo te ame demasiado<br>como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado

Estaba apunto de gritar para que el mundo entero se enterara de que su alma se estaba destrozando, pero fue abrazado con fuerza y sintió como alguien apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro húmedo.

Sintió como su alma se agitaba y esta vez dejó que las lágrimas cayeran con mayor facilidad, mientras apretaba las manos que lo estaban abrazándolo.

—No lo vuelvas a hacer —dijo muy bajito —creo que moriré si lo vuelves a hacer —le dijo volteándose y besándolo con pasión.

—No me iré otra vez —le dijo Sasuke luego de que su beso terminara —no tengo razones para irme, pero si a ti para quedarme —le dijo besándolo de vuelta.

Esta vez la pasión ha ganado  
>y por eso sigo esperando<br>como yo, como yo, nadie te ha amado  
>como yo, como yo, nadie te ha amado<br>como yo, como yo, nadie te ha amado.

Fin


End file.
